Generally, an aircraft dual park/emergency brake valve includes a lever coupled to a handle located in the cockpit of the aircraft via a cable. Proper adjustment of the cable may include moving the handle to a park locked position and using a measuring device, such as a caliper, to measure the distance between a positive stop on the brake valve and the lever of the brake valve. Further, proper adjustment may be achieved by a functional check. With the park/emergency brake system installed and the park brake handle in park lock, the system pressure may be monitored for variation from maximum system pressure. A variation from maximum system pressure may generally indicate that the system is not correctly adjusted. The cable may then be adjusted until a desired distance between the lever and the stop is achieved and/or until maximum system pressure is achieved with the park brake handle in park lock. The functional check may be conducted to determine that the maximum system pressure is achieved.